


perkara beanie yang hilang

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #HiroTerlaluSeringKehilanganBarang, #TerinspirasiDariInstastoryHiro, #kanashiitake, #pelepaspenat, #こいよ, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, TeRoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: "Berita duka. Kali ini aku kehilangan topi beanie-ku.".Unggahan Instastory Hiro kali ini membuat Teru benar-benar berpikir kalau sang vokalis memanglah ceroboh.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Kudos: 5





	perkara beanie yang hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Canon situation, inspired from Hiro's latest IG story. And this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/hitotsu_no_ai/status/1206512134810566657?s=19

Teru hanya bisa tertawa geli ketika membaca pengumuman yang Hiro unggah lewat Instastory-nya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, sekali lagi membaca ulang isi Instastory sang vokalis.

 _"Berita duka._  
_Kali ini aku kehilangan topi beanie-ku_."

Ditulis dengan _background_ abu kelam, seperti isi hati dari si penulis status. Mungkin saat ini Hiro tengah mengobrak-abrik apartemennya, atau mungkin membombardir teman-temannya dengan pesan yang menanyakan keberadaan topi beanie hitamnya itu.

"Dia itu memang ceroboh," gumam Teru diantara kekehannya, menjatuhkan pandangan pada sofa di seberangnya.

Sebuah topi beanie hitam tergeletak disana, sama sekali tak tersentuh sejak ditinggalkan pemiliknya semalam. Dan Teru baru menyadari eksistensi topi beanie itu tadi pagi, ketika membersihkan apartemennya.

Beanie hitam itu milik Hiro, omong-omong.

Sembari mengambil topi itu, Teru mengingat semalam ketika Hiro mampir sejenak ke apartemennya, sebelum mereka berdua pergi minum bersama di bar langganannya. Beanie yang dikenakan Hiro terjatuh dan dibiarkan begitu saja di sofa itu, ketika mereka melakukan "permainan kecil" di sofa semalam.

Meraih ponselnya, Teru memakai beanie hitam itu, dan memasang ekspresi wajah aneh sebelum memotret dirinya. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyeringai ketika ia mengetikkan pesan balasan kepada Hiro lewat Instagram, bersama dengan foto dirinya yang memakai topi beanie sang vokalis.

"Jangan ceroboh."

Singkat sekali pesannya. Teru tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapati pesannya menunjukkan status _Read_.

.

* * *

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, gedoran di pintu depannya mengalihkan atensi Teru dari ponselnya. "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya, meletakkan asal ponselnya dan segera membukakan pintu. Tak lupa ia memasang cengiran lebar begitu menatap sosok yang berdiri dengan gelisah di ambang pintunya.

Wajah Hiro panik, seolah ia baru bertemu dengan setan di lorong. "Mana beanie-ku?!" cecarnya. 

Teru tak bisa menahan tawanya, ketika melihat raut wajah Hiro yang menurutnya terlalu imut. "Tenang, barangmu aman di dalam sini," katanya. Ia memberikan gestur pada Hiro untuk masuk ke dalam. "Topi beanie kesayanganmu ada di sofa--"

Hiro langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam apartemen sang gitaris. Teru hanya bisa menggeleng sembari melangkah menuju ruang tengah, dimana Hiro sudah duduk di sofa sembari menggenggam topi beanie hitamnya.

"Untung saja beanie-ku tidak hilang!" seru Hiro dengan lega. Ia benar-benar panik rupanya, ketika mendapati topinya hilang--atau tepatnya, tertinggal. Teru merekahkan senyum melihatnya; Hiro ternyata sangat menyayangi topi pemberiannya itu.

"Lain kali, jangan ceroboh," ucap Teru, duduk di samping sang Moriuchi. "Untung saja topimu tertinggal disini, bukannya benar-benar hilang."

Hiro meremas topi beanie-nya. Memalingkan wajah. "Iya, maafkan aku."

"Sini, biar kupakaikan topimu." Teru mengambil beanie itu dari tangan Hiro, dan memakaikannya di kepala sang vokalis. Modus terselip, ehem. "Nah, sudah."

"Terimakasih..." gumam Hiro tanpa menatap si pria Nishizawa, alih-alih ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, karena perlakuan Teru tadi.

Tangan Teru terangkat, menepuk pucuk kepala sang vokalis dengan sayang. "Sama-sama. Tapi, aku heran, loh..."

"Heran dengan apa?" 

"Aku heran, mengapa tiap kali kau kemari, selalu saja ada barangmu yang tertinggal disini."

Teru memang mengatakan fakta. Sejak dulu, tiap kali Hiro datang berkunjung atau menginap di tempatnya, ada saja satu dua barang yang tertinggal. Dulu, saat mereka SMA, konsol game milik Hiro pernah tertinggal di bawah kasurnya. Teru juga masih ingat ketika ponsel Hiro sempat hilang, dan ternyata ada di kamar mandinya.

"Kautahu, Hiroki?" Teru membuka suara, perlahan mulai menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Hiro, yang terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. Seringai lebar terpatri di wajahnya, ketika ia meraih bahu sang vokalis dan mendorongnya perlahan ke belakang, hingga Hiro terbaring diatas sofa, dan Teru berada diatasnya--memerangkap sang Moriuchi. "Aku tak suka jika barang-barangmu selalu menginap disini."

Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Teru tak peduli jika pintu depannya belum terkunci; Hiro yang berada di bawahnya terlalu menggoda untuk tak ia tatap. Perlahan, ia mengikis jarak diantara mereka, dan berbisik rendah tepat di telinga Hiro,

"Aku jauh lebih suka jika kau yang menginap disini, bukan barang-barangmu."

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> Endingnya menggantung yak? Wkwkwk, well, I'll leave the rest to y'all, readers ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, K-Ann!! :)  
> Thank you for your tweet about the plot twist things lol xD


End file.
